Somos Libres
by Lonely Eleanor
Summary: "¿Qué está pasando?" "Nos vamos del distrito, al bosque. Ya no queremos más maltrato, ya no más injusticias, Madge" "¿Puedo ir con ustedes?" Por un momento está determinado a decirle que no, pero...algo en sus ojos azules lo convence.


**Disclaimer:** Ni el universo, ni los personajes de The Hunger Games me pertenecen. Yo solo imagino historias con sus personajes (y mi pareja favorita)

* * *

**Somos Libres**

El día empieza, ella despierta con una corazonada. Sabe que algo pasará hoy, lo presiente, pero no le da importancia. Ha aprendido que en esta realidad, las corazonadas no sirven para nada, es mucho mejor tener los pies sobre la tierra, la gente no tiene tiempo para ilusiones, sueños, esperanzas.

Se viste, se peina y se arregla, ¿para qué? No va a salir, no hay ninguna reunión de su padre, ni siquiera tiene amigos o un novio para los cuales arreglarse. Sabe que Katniss y Peeta volvieron a la arena y que sólo uno de los dos volverá con vida. Sabe que Gale está en las minas y que no pasa ningún día en que tema por su vida, porque uno de estos días, con la poca seguridad que hay, algo va a explotar y se llevará las vidas de cientos de mineros y el distrito estará de luto otra vez.

Aparta esos pensamientos y se va a estudiar, en el camino ve a algunos chicos actuando raro, como si tuvieran miedo de algo, ve miradas cómplices, tics de nerviosismo. Empieza a creer que está alucinando, observa el mismo comportamiento en algunos de los mineros más jóvenes. No ve a Gale. Suspira, Gale, Gale, Gale...¿desde cuándo Gale le importa tanto? Cada vez que ve un chico de su edad a con el traje de minero, él viene a su cabeza. Y, por más que intente, no lo puede negar, Gale era una constante en su vida, se había acostumbrado a verlo cada fin de semana en primavera para comprarle fresas. Pero él ya no viene más, ahora es invierno y además empezó a trabajar en las minas. Lo extraña, ni siquiera sabe por qué, tal vez por que era el único chico de su edad que conocía además de Katniss y Peeta. Sin embargo, no importa lo que sienta ella, está segurísima de que el chico la detesta.

Las horas pasan, y ella no lo nota, pasa el día ausente, sumida en sus pensamientos. Las clases terminaron hace tres horas, ahora está tumbada sobre su suave cama. Se queda profundamente dormida, despierta cuando ya es de noche y decide no levantarse. Prefiere seguir echada, no tiene ánimos para nada. Oye a su ama de llaves comentar algo sobre unos chicos que desaparecieron hace seis horas, que ya los han buscado por todos lados, pero no los encuentran.

El estómago le ruge, al parecer, es hora de ir a cenar. Baja las escaleras envuelta en su bata de invierno. Como siempre, cena sola. Su padre siempre está trabajando y su madre siempre está con dolores de cabeza. Por un momento se siente identificada con Katniss, ambas huérfanas, sin amor de sus padres. Pero luego se avergüenza de compararse con ella, Katniss es mucho más fuerte y resistente que ella, supo cómo mantener a su familia. En cambio ella, sin los privilegios que el Capitolio le da a su padre, moriría. Suspira y, con el mismo estado depresivo de antes, termina la cena y sube a alcoba a dormir.

* * *

Un golpe en el piso de abajo la despierta, no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero está segura que debe ser más de media noche. Se levanta de la cama y corre hacia su ventana, la abre Y se apoya en la cornisa. Afuera nieva y, en la oscuridad, divisa algo moviéndose. No es una sola cosa, son varias...¿personas? Y están...¿huyendo? Entonces reconoce una figura, una de las más altas, es Gale.

—¡Gale!— un susurro desesperado escapa de sus labios.

El aludido gira en su dirección, la había oído. "Madge", no lo oye, pero logra adivinar el movimiento de sus labios. Emprende el camino hacia ella, lo ve subir por la enredadera que su madre sembró hace años hasta su ventana. Entra, se miran fijamente por unos segundos hasta que ella rompe el silencio.

—¿¡Qué está pasando!?— le pregunta mientras sus ojos azules lo estudian, tratando de averiguar algo.

—Nos vamos del distrito, al bosque. Ya no queremos más maltrato, ya no más injusticias, Madge.

—¿Puedo ir con ustedes?— los ojos grises de Gale la miran sorprendidos. ¿Por qué ella que lo tiene todo querría ir con ellos?— ¿Sí?

Por un momento está determinado a decirle que no, el odio que le tiene aflora. Pero...en medio de la noche, ella se ve...diferente. No puede decirle que no a sus ojos azules, lo tienen hechizado. Puede sonar tonto, pero no tiene otra explicación. Tras meditarlo un momento, acepta.

—De acuerdo.— ella le sonríe, sus blancos dientes contrastan con la oscuridad alrededor— pero si vas a venir, no puedes demorar más.

Se acercan a la ventana y Gale se para en la cornisa, voltea para ayudarla a bajar pero ella lo mira y, cuando le va a dar la mano, se gira dándole la espalda para mirar su habitación, detallando todo por ultima vez. Pensando en todo lo que va a dejar, recordando a su madre, su padre... La duda se apodera de ella...

Gale teme que se eche para atrás, no sabe por qué, nunca entendió sus sentimientos Respecto a la hija del alcalde. Sólo sabe que tiene miedo de perderla antes de tenerla. Sale de la cornisa, se acerca a ella por detrás, asoma su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella y le susurra al oído:

—Olvídalos, Madge.— la chica dirige su mirada hacia él para luego volver a mirar su hogar— olvídalos a todos. Ven conmigo a un lugar donde nunca, nunca tendrás que preocuparte por el hambre, la pobreza o la cosecha.

Mientras tanto, en el piso de abajo se oye un golpe en la puerta, la echan abajo, padres preocupados, agentes de la paz ingresan gritando. "¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!?" Se oye el grito de la mujer que alguna vez fue su niñera. Buscan por todos lados, los buscan a ambos.

Ella se gira para mirarlo fijamente. Celeste y gris chocan y se funden. La chica se debate entre ir con su amor platónico o no...

"_Nunca_ es un tiempo muy, muy largo."- susurra.

Los adultos se aproximan cada vez más. Ya casi llegan.

Él le responde con una sonrisa y las comisuras de los labios de ella se curvan hacia arriba.

Se oyen pasos que empiezan a subir las escaleras con dirección a su habitación.

Para muchos sería encantador decir que llegaron al dormitorio a tiempo para detenerlos, que ellos no lograron escapar, que nunca se fueron del distrito.

Pero entonces no habría historia...

Madge toma su mano con una enorme sonrisa, saltan y corren hacia el hueco de la verja que rodea al distrito. La cruzan tomados de la mano mientras los agentes de la paz tiran la puerta de la alcoba abajo y no encuentran nada. Los adultos se lamentan por no haberlos atrapado antes.

Una vez en el bosque los jóvenes se miran y sonríen. Saben que han cruzado la barrera hacia otro universo.

Tendrán un futuro juntos aunque no lo hayan planeado.

No habrá más cosechas, ni Juegos del Hambre para ellos.

Porque ahora

Son libres.


End file.
